


Warmth

by orphan_account



Series: Shimmer [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't until long, dexterous fingers brush the tears from his cheeks that Legolas realizes he's crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aronnaxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/gifts).



> So I've been shipping this for a while now, mostly due to the lovely aronnaxs, but I haven't dared to write anything in case my parents look through my notebooks. (I'm pretty sure they wouldn't, but still.) 
> 
> But I figure if I'm going to be writing smut, I may as well go all out, so here you are.

It isn't until long, dexterous fingers brush the tears from his cheeks that Legolas realizes he's crying.

"Do you want to end this?" Thranduil's voice is as gentle as his touch. "I will stop here if you wish."

This may be Legolas's first time, but the slender finger alone does not hurt, not anymore. "Don't stop, please," he says, and it sounds needier than he meant it to. "It's just-" But he doesn't know what it's just, so he doesn't say. "I love you," he murmurs instead.

The finger inside him continues its slow exploration. "I love you," Thranduil whispers back.

Legolas knew it already, but to hear the sentiment spoken aloud gives him renewed confidence. "More, please," he whimpers, and it sounds like he's begging because he is.

Another oiled finger slips in and the stretch is pleasurable now, as Thranduil scissors the fingers inside of him, searching for that one spot.

When he finds it Legolas throws his head back and moans, low and deep. Thranduil takes the opportunity to bring his lips to the pale column of Legolas's throat, kissing and sucking on it in time to the thrusts of his fingers, and when he adds a third it doesn't hurt, it just adds to the perfection of this first night.

Thranduil moves his other hand down from Legolas's cheek to curl around his leaking shaft, and Legolas can't stop himself from bucking his hips forward at the sudden warmth. "Ada..." It slips unbidden from his lips, punctuated with a gasp as Thranduil runs his thumb over Legolas's slit.

"Ion nin." Thranduil's voice is gentle as always, and it grounds him to reality. "I love you," his father murmurs, and Legolas would respond but Thranduil just found that gland within him again and he can't get the words out.

Thranduil has slipped in a fourth finger without Legolas even noticing, and he has been breached before (because Thranduil has waited until now that Legolas is of age, to claim him, but Legolas can touch himself while his father watches without violating the rules of their realm or the agreement between them), but Thranduil seems to know him even better than he knows himself. The thought is frightening and intoxicating at the same time, and Legolas comes with a cry over his father's hand, white light filling his vision even as Thranduil's fingers fill him.

* * *

They fall asleep tangled together, Legolas's head tucked under Thranduil's chin, and they dream of one another.


End file.
